A World Like Ours
by Bulmas Poisonous Food
Summary: AU In a world where Bra and Goten are born first, they're sworn enemies. Many things happen to them, which makes them work together. Suck at summaries, Reposted and edited
1. Prologue

"A World Like Ours"

Disclaimer: I'm an 12 year old girl, plus I'm not even Japanese. I also don't own 'One Last Breath' By Creed.

__

Prologue

A young boy with black spiky hair rushed forward to his house. Ignoring the people around him, he throw open his door and rushed in. The door slammed into the wall, as a blur of white and blue rushed in.

Standing the doorway, he looked at his mother with pleading eyes, wanting to tell them his father was alright.

The young black haired woman shook her head. "I'm sorry Goten, he passed away just a few minutes ago."

The young blacked haired boy shook his head as tears instantly sprang into his pleading eyes.

"No! No! You're lying he is alright! You'll see, he'll start breathing again!" The young boy known as Goten, shook his head as tears spilled onto the floor. Rushing forward, he took his father's soft, cold hand. His eyes gazed towards his chest, waiting for it to begin to once again move up and down.

**__**

Please come now I think I'm falling  
I'm holding to all I think is safe  
It seems I found the road to nowhere  
And I'm trying to escape  
I yelled back when I heard thunder  
But I'm down to one last breath  
And with it let me say  
Let me say

Realizing his father was dead, he put the hand down, and rushed out of the room, and out the door. Pushing himself into the sky, the young boy, took flight. Ignoring the calls of his names, he shot forward, not caring where he was going.

Goten landed in the middle of the forest. Leaning up against the tree, he sobbed into his hands. They were cold, but still held the life touch in them.

"I never got to say.. goodbye." He whispered as a soft breeze pushed his hair out of his face.

He slid down the tree with his back, gazing up at the darkening sky. The sky had just reached sunset point, with the pink and light orange mixing in. Not a cloud could be seen to the naked eye.

Fresh tears rolled down his cheeks as he stared up at the sky, knowing his father was up there.

**__**

Hold me now  
I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking  
That maybe six feet  
Ain't so far down

The sunset faded away into the night sky, but still, the fatherless child looked toward the sky, wondering about life. His heart told him that his father was gone, but his head told him other wise. It told him that Goku was still alive.

No. Goten shook his head, It happened. He was stuck in a nightmare that he couldn't wake up from. Life.

He looked away, to his tiny house in the distant. The lights, as far as he could tell, were still on. The lights were burning for him. Even if Goten stayed away forever, the lights would still be on. For him.

Goten took one last glance at the sky, now realizing that his father, Goku Son, third class saiyan, was watching over them.

He took off in a run to his tiny house in the forest, never once taking a glance at the sky. As he pushed himself harder into a run, he wiped away his tears, which had been rolling down his cheeks.

**__**

I'm looking down now that it's over  
Reflecting on all of my mistakes  
I thought I found the road to somewhere  
Somewhere in His grace  
I cried out heaven save me  
But I'm down to one last breath  
And with it let me say  
Let me say

He slowed down as he approached the house. Carefully opening the door, he poked his head in.

"Oh Goten!" his mother cried, looking over at him from their couch. She set the mug on the coffee table and ran to her only living family member, her son.

Opening the door, he stepped into the warm house. His mother, picked up her son and squeezed him into a rather tight hug. Carefully setting his down on his feet, she got on her knees to be eye to eye level with her son.

"Never do that to me again young man!" His mother said firmly, and yet gently at the same time.

"Yes mother," Goten breathed in the scent of his house. It smelled of cinnamon, with a hint of lime in it. Of course, the forest's smells did blend into the air of the house.

**__**

I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking  
That maybe six feet  
Ain't so far down

"Aw.. Chi, give him a break. He took Goku's passing better then you did." A young, blued haired woman stated leaning up against the door frame, holding a sleeping baby near her chest. The baby looked exactly like her mother, only more fragile and smaller.

The woman, also know as Chi-Chi, stood up. She took her young son's hand and led him to his room.

"Go put on your pajamas, I'll whip you up some hot chocolate with some whipped cream, and maybe a surprise on top of that."

Goten smiled at his mother. Slipping his small hand away from the bigger one, he took a few steps into his room, and gently as possible closed the door.

**__**

Sad eyes follow me  
But I still believe there's something left for me  
So please come stay with me  
'Cause I still believe there's something left for you and me  
For you and me  
For you and me

Goten slipped out of his dirt clothes, replacing them with clean red and blue pajamas. He opened his door, rejoining the two woman and baby in the family room.

The blue haired woman carefully handed young Goten a mug full of hot chocolate with little marshmallows sprinkled up top of the whipped cream.

"Be careful," She warned him, "it's hot."

"Thank you Bulma-San." Young Goten nodded, as he took the mug from the older woman.

Smiling gently, Bulma said nothing. Her eyes said what she wanted to blurt out. The eyes were full of sadness. They wanted to cry, scream and do anything possible to escape the pain.

But Goten didn't know that yet. He was refusing to meet eyes with anyone, including his own mother.

But as 3 year passed, he trained hard to make his father proud. Reaching the super saiyan level at age 8, Son Goten knew his father would be oh so proud. Even in the other world, his father smiled upon his son with so much pride.

For three years now, they had been at peace, well at least world peace. Goten Son had made an enemy, who trained and could almost reach the super saiyan level, Bra Briefs. Little did the 4 and 8 year old know, the world's survival would one day rest on their shoulders.

**__**

Hold me now  
I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking

A/N If you didn't know, I'm re uploading this. I reread it, and decided that I could write a lot better than this. So, I hope you enjoy the new and improved A.W.L.O. Don't forget to review, and tell me what ya think .


	2. Sworn Enemies

'A World Like Ours'

Disclaimer: I don't own anything DBZ or any of it's characters... Unless I'm sleeping

Chapter One - Sworn Enemies

Six months after the passing of Son Goku, twins androids attacked the Earth, South City to be exact.

"You two! Why are you killing? You've already killed friends and almost the entire Z Warrior Team!" A green man snarled the question toward two young beings.

One had black hair, with an orange bandana wrapped around his neck. Wearing a short blacked sleeved shirt, with a white long sleeved one underneath it. He wore blue jeans with white and black shoes. He was know as 17 or Jinzouningen Juunanagou.

The other twin, also know as 18/Jinzouningen Juuhachigou was wearing a white long sleeved shirt, with blue strips on it. Wearing a jean jacket over it, with a jean skirt to match. Under the jacket and on top of the strip shirt lay a navy blue shirt. Under her skirt was navy blue pants, and orange shoes.

Together, they made a deadly team.

"Easy, we were made for it." The blacked haired android explained, chuckling. His chuckle turned into a hard core, taunting laugh, filtering into the air like smoke from a burning campfire.

"You mon--" A yellow ki blast went right through his heart. He fell to the ground with a thud, blood spilling onto the ground. His eyes were still open a bit, as he slowly took his hand and put it up to his heart. Blood soaked into his cape. Then ran through his fingers, before falling down onto the ground.

Frowning, Juunanagou touched down, slamming his shoes onto the finger's of Piccolo. Piccolo howled in pain.

"Green beans are supposed to be eaten, not living." He stepped on fingers harder, crushing them.

Piccolo gasped for the thick air. "You'll die one day. I know it." He slowly said those last words as his eyes closed and headed to King Yemma at his desk.

Behind A Rock...

"No, Piccolo." A small black haired boy whispered. His tears brought rage, flaring his ki to the maximum, and tried to attack.

"Don't brat. Their strong. They'd kill you in a instant." Looking up to the deep voice, the young boy saw the saiyan prince with his blue headed daughter.

"Bu--" He was cut short.

"No, I'll take them on. I, Prince of All Saiyan's won't be crushed by a two robotic freaks." With that thought, he flew into battle. Throwing a punch at the blonde haired one, his fist was catch and crushed.

Juuhachigou smirked, raising her hand and firing multiple ki blasts at him. Each of them, hit him dead on.

Vegeta, fell to the ground with not even a single breath left in body. His hand twitched for a moment, but then stopped moving all together.

Both Piccolo and Vegeta were dead.

"Come on sis, let's leave." The only male told his twin sister. He looked around, looking for anymore people to kill, before glancing back at his sister.

She said nothing, but instead, just nodded.

Each twin took off into the air, returning to the cave where they were created, and where Juunanagou had also killed their master, Dr. Gero.

Behind the Rock...Yet Again....

"Papa..." The blue haired girl looked at her father, tears sprinkling out of her baby blue eyes. "PAPA!"

She screamed, her hair shooting up into spikes, with the yellow aura forming around her. Her eyes turned into a piercing torques, narrowing down just a tad.

She clenched her hands into fists, drawing blood from them. She was going to jump in the air after them, and attack them, but was stopped by a strong hand on her small shoulder.

"Don't Bra." The other young warrior placed his hand on her shoulder. "Your not strong enough yet."

Snapping her head towards him, she sneered through her teeth, fists still clenched, "You! This is all your fault! If you never wanted to fight them, then my papa never would have died. Son Goten, I hate you!"

Bra let one hand fall to her side, blood hitting the dirt floor, but then picked it up, and grabbed Goten's hand. She squeezed it, but then throw it at him. ( Remember, Goten still had his hand on her shoulder.)

"Don't touch me." She snarled, clenching her hand into a fist again. Bra, not being able to stand the energy, powered back down into her normal stare; shoulder length blue hair, with sapphire eyes.

The young Son looked up toward the sky, where the twins where two tiny dots. These being were monsters, they had exposed of the entire Z sensei, only two remained left living, breathing and standing without a halo. Son Goten, and Briefs Bra, sworn enemies to one another.

13 Years Later....

" I won't let you kill people like this!" Goten yelled toward the two androids. "This has gone on long enough!"

"Look who it is, it's Blondie, but today's his hair black." The young android turned toward his twin.

"Yeah, he's getting to be a real bother." She agreed with him, staring up at the young warrior before him.

Lowering his eyes so they met the blonde's, Goten flared up to his super saiyan mode, attacking her with almost all of his power.

Landing near the battle, Bra Briefs attacked the one known as 17 from behind. She threw a punch at the back of his head.

Throwing a punch, he easily caught it. Taking her fist, he spun around, meeting her eye to eye. "It's not nice to surprise people little one." He smirked.

"I'm not little!" She snarled at the robotic android. Bra attempted to kick him, but Jinzouningen Juunanagou easily caught it.

Smirking, he started to form a blue energy blast in his right hand. Raising his hand to shot it, he was met with his sister to his back. Each android was thrown into the building's wall.

"Bra!" Goten called out. He grabbed her by the waist, before she could go hurling into the building with them.

Growling, the terror twins stood on top of the building, the same one they had collided with just moments before. Both raised their arms up in the air, shooting ki blasts at random times and places.

"Think we got them?" 18 asked.

"No, but we can take a few lucky shots." The male android replied.

Both raised their hands in the air, and once again shot some energy blasts. Each blowing up one thing or another.

Moments before, Goten had slid behind a rock, and was met to the back with it after an energy blast hit it. Bra was thrown under Goten, who was being held by Goten, keeping her from colliding into the building. Under his weight, the Briefs child was knocked unconscious.

About 10 Minutes Later...

"Wh--Where am I?" Goten looked around. He had woken up face first in the dirt. Underneath him lay a blue haired girl face first in the dirt also. Grabbing a brown bag from his pocket, he opened it. Spilling out was one green bean.

"Figures," he muttered. He took the bean in his only good hand. "Now what would my dad do?" He asked himself.

He took the sensu bean and slipped it into Bra's mouth. It stayed there, unmoving, causing Goten to sigh.

"Come on Bra chew.." He forced Bra's jaw to move up and down, then titled it upward so the sensu would slid down her throat. His vision became blurry, so he slid up against a rock, unconsciousness was again taking over him.

At The Capsule Corp...

"Mom!" Bra called out. Slung around her shoulder was a young man, whom we know as Goten

"Mom!" She called again.

Dropping Goten on the floor, she pushed the large medal door open. Taking a deep breath, she peeked around the corner.

On the desk of her lab, lay an older version of Bra. Her head was on top a bunch of papers. Snoring lightly, she moved her head up a little. Moving her left hand, she rested it underneath her blue hair. A small amount of drool fell from the side of her mouth, with a slight drool puddle near her mouth.

Bra formed a small smile. "Guess it's up to me to save Mr. No Don't Go Into That Fight." She smiled slightly at her own joke. After thirteen years, she was still blaming her Papa's death on him.

Feeling satisfied, she pushed the large, medal door closed. It made a small clicking sound, Bra made her way back to the other saiyan.

Dropping to her knees, she took Goten's right arm and slung it over her left shoulder. She then wrapped her arm around his waist and slowly dragged him to one of the guest bedrooms.

Carefully, Bra tucked him in. The cover's were snuggled against the boy, as he slept peacefully. Bra smiled at his sleeping form, thinking on how cute he looked.

"No, bad Bra. You can't start falling for him. You hate him, remember what he did to Papa?" She scolded herself.

"No, it wasn't Goten's fault, it was in Papa's blood." She was argued back with herself.

"But you can't fall for him!" She slapped herself in the forehead, walking over to the door, taking one last glance at the sleeping boy.

"Can I?"

A smile tugged at the corner of her lips.

Ok, so I didn't make many changes in this chapter. Oh well. Bra, is confused with her feelings. Right, please review and tell me what you think . Oh yes, I'll be out of town for the next two weeks, so don't expect any updates until, say around June 30...

Until Chapter Two, Sayonara.


End file.
